


Time is Different, Motive is Survival

by WinglessPegasus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessPegasus/pseuds/WinglessPegasus
Summary: After his disappointing death, Izaya was reborn into his highschool days. He decides that he will try to avoid being an enemy with Shizuo since he knowns the consequences.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Time is Different, Motive is Survival

_A strange morning_ , he thought while trying to get up, _as if my body had lightened within a night. _Yeah, it was as if he slept through the night without any nightmares or without waking up at least twice. Such an impossible thing was not to happen though. He was not able to get a good night’s sleep for three years. Maybe four or five, who was counting? It was long enough that he was surprised with this foreign feeling.  
“It doesn’t hurt.” He tried to feel his injuries, it was impossible for him to not feel them since he remembered how fatal they were. In a second thought, he was also supposed to be in a hospital or in a cemetery, waiting for his death. He did not supposed to be in a messy room that looked as it belonged to a teenager.  
“Or am I dead already? Is this the eternal suffering waiting for me?” He gazed at the mangas laid on a tidier desk compared to the room he is standing in. “It doesn’t look like Hell though. And I am sure that I did not deserve Heaven. This place is not what I expected. So, it is confirmed, afterlife is such a medium place and all those humans are going to suffer from boredom.” He giggled for a short moment, then his giggles fade into a sad sigh. “In the end, I was not able to enter Valhalla, huh.”  
“Brother, are you awake?” A familiar little girl’s face was seen through the door. “Mommy and daddy are already gone, and we are hungry!”  
“Yeah!” Another voice and face pointed out from the door’s small gap. “Hungry. Very.”  
“Wha-“ Izaya was taken aback by the twins’ sudden appearance. “Are you here to torture me or comfort me?”  
“What?” They both blurted out, not knowing the meaning of those words.  
“We want food!”  
“And milk!”  
“Yeah, and milk!”  
“Food and milk! Food and milk! Food and milk and cookie!”  
When the girls started to run into the kitchen, Izaya couldn’t help but smile. It has been a long time since he saw Kururi talking that much. “That’s definitely a torture. I don’t even like them. Wish I could be all alone in my boring medium place.”  
“Brother, food!”  
“And milk!”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just shut up for a moment and I will come.”  
“Brother said a bad word, I will tell mommy!”  
“At least it’s you girls and not that monster huh. I am coming.”  
***  
“They called from your school, again.” It was the dinner time; his mother didn’t even wait for them to start eating before scolding her child. “You skipped the school, again.”  
_I have to go to the school? Yeah, torture. _  
“Sorry.”  
“It happens quiet often.” His dad said.  
“Brother also said a bad word today!”  
“He did?”  
“Yeah, he said the one that means poo!”  
_It was not what I said _, Izaya giggled, he forgot how stupid his sisters were when they were young.  
“Is it funny, Izaya? Are you trying to get punished?”  
“Would you like to punish me?” _I mean, you have to. Since this afterlife is designed just to torture me. _  
“I would not.” There was a long silence after those words. It was after everyone finished their meals; his dad spoke. “But I would like you to not skip on your education anymore. It is important after all.”  
“If it is going to make you happy.” Izaya stood up. “I will try my best.”  
This was why he was now sitting on his desk, with a surprised Shinra beside him, who was trying to persuade him to open a biology club. Though he also said something strange, making Izaya curious and a little excited.  
“You remember my one and true love Celty, right?”  
“Huh? Yeah.” _Celty in this boring world, how interesting. __  
“She has some strange powers, so I believe her.”  
“Yeah?”  
“She said that yesterday something happened to you, and you do not actually belong to this timeline anymore. She advised me to not get involved with you. She said she couldn’t give a reasoning to her senses because she is missing an important part of her identity, too.”  
_Yeah, I suppose even in this world she is still missing her head. _  
“So, what happened to you?” Shinra smirked, it looked like he was excited about this important change. Izaya was also curious about the things Celty said too.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Izaya started to twirl his pen with his fingers, smiling. “But it would be nice if you could let me meet with your one and true love. I might need to ask a couple questions to her.”  
“She said the same thing.” Shinra’s tone was becoming a little darker with jealousy. “Now I am more than curious.”  
“Glad you are not a cat then.”  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing.”  
Izaya thought about another possibility about this world during the lesson, since he was feeling a little déjà vu from the last night’s conversation with his parents. It was as if like he had a conversation exactly like that in the past.___________


End file.
